


A Spectacular End

by afteriwake



Series: Love Is Like [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, New Year's Eve, POV Sherlock Holmes, Shameless Smut, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock is a Sex God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their plans for New Year’s Eve are to go to the party that Barts is throwing, but the plans may go awry when Sherlock arrives at Molly’s flat to find her in nothing but a towel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spectacular End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts).



> So I have finally updated this series after what feels like forever! I have another part to write (where they do actually go to the party) that I had hoped to also have up earlier today but things did not go my way so _hopefully_ it will be up tomorrow, fingers crossed.

The staff at Barts had voted to throw a New Years Eve party instead of a Christmas party that year, partly due to the untimely death of Dr. Koops, and that suited Sherlock well enough. He’d been glad he hadn’t had to squeeze anything else in during the Christmas holidays, and none of his friends had made plans for festivities that evening and Molly had seemed interested, so he’d agreed. Molly had managed to get New Years Day off in exchange for working a partial shift on New Year’s Eve, and so he’d spent time with John, Mary and Lucinda until Molly got off her shift at three.

He made his way back to her flat to find her with a bath sheet wrapped around her and her hair piled on top of her head in a lopsided bun. He took off his coat and his suit jacket and gave her a grin, moving over towards her before wrinkling his nose slightly when he got next to her. She groaned. “Don’t tell me it’s in my hair,” she said. “I hadn’t wanted to wash my hair.”

“What would be in your hair?” he asked.

She gave him a disgusted look. “Gastrointestinal juices, along with undigested food,” she said. “It was all over my clothing and face. I may even have swallowed some.”

He reached over for the bath sheet, running his finger along the edge. “Well, it’s not too overpowering of a smell. Very faint, I assure you. But I suppose to make up for such a wretched experience it would only be fair if someone were to, say, wash your hair for you.”

She looked up at him, a smile slowly blossoming on her face. “That would make my afternoon much nicer,” she said, reaching up to play with the buttons on his shirt. She undid the top one, and then the one underneath. “I think you’re a bit overdressed if you’re the one planning to wash my hair, though.”

“I could always use some help getting undressed,” he said, undoing the part where she had tucked the corner of the bath sheet in to keep it up.

“And I will be very willing to give it,” she said before she leaned in. He met her halfway, kissing her deeply as he pulled the bath sheet away from her and keeping it in his grasp. She grinned against his lips as she finished unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it up and then sliding her hands up his chest to his shoulders. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and after a moment he dropped the bath sheet and began to work on undoing the cuffs to get the shirt off completely. Once he had it done he pulled her close against him, relishing the feel of her bare skin against his fingers. She moaned slightly as her bare breasts brushed against his chest.

“I do enjoy that sound,” he murmured against her lips, pulling away from the kiss as she moved her hands to the button of his trousers, undoing it easily. She then unzipped them, freeing his erection into her hands. She grasped it and began stroking him and he bent his head to her neck, biting down on her pulse point as he groaned. “God, Molly…”

“We could skip the party,” she said, running her thumb across the tip of his shaft, causing him to dig his fingertips into her skin. “Stay here and spend the evening together, pleasuring each other over and over again.”

He nodded against her neck, wanting to bury himself inside her but she began to sink lower, moving away from him until she was on her knees in front of him and taking him into her mouth. He reached forward, tangling his fingers in her hair as she moved up and down, curling her tongue around his shaft. For the moment he forgot about everything else except the exquisite feeling of her mouth on him and he had to be careful not to force her to take more of him than she wanted to. but even though this felt good he wanted more. He _needed_ more.

He pulled on her hair slightly. “Enough,” he said, his voice strained. He was so close to the edge, and he wanted to make sure that when he came it wasn’t on his own. He pulled out of her mouth and she gave him one last lick before looking up, giving him a “come hither” look. He quickly took off his socks and shoes, divested himself of his trousers and then sank down to the floor, covering her body with his. “We never do seem to make it to a bedroom on the first try, do we?” he murmured.

“No,” she said, running her fingers down his chest. “It’s a good thing I have a soft carpet.”

“Yes, it is,” he murmured before kissing her deeply, tasting the bitter taste of his precum on her tongue. He didn’t care, though; he needed to kiss her, needed to be close to her. She moaned into the kiss when he ground against her, and she moved her hands to his shoulders and dug her nails in. After a moment they shifted positions and she opened herself for him. He positioned himself at her entrance and then slowly entered her, taking his time. Whether they kept their plans for the evening or not, they had time now. There was no rush and he planned on taking his time pleasing her.

She urged him on, her nails raking down his back and digging into his skin at times before moving to his backside. He knew she wanted him to go deeper, and he shifted his position slightly, lifting her leg up to hit just the right spot. She moaned at that. “Oh, God, Sherlock. Please. I won’t break,” she said, digging her nails into his buttocks, urging him to go as deep as he could, to fuck her as hard as he could. Whatever thought he’d had at taking his time had gone out the window right then when she did that because he wanted her just as much and just the same way. He could feel her start to come and could hear her breathy moans low in her throat and knew that he would be joining her in her orgasm soon enough. And when she came, saying his name with an exultant shout, he came as well, his lips near her skin and her own name on his lips.

The two of them caught their breath, entwined with each other on the carpet, sweaty and slick. After a moment Sherlock lifted his head slightly and pressed a kiss to her pulse point. “I suppose we should take that shower soon,” he said.

“When I can move,” she said, moving her hands, running one through his curls. “That was…extraordinary.”

“I can do better,” he said, lifting his head up more.

“Yeah?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yes. When I was in university I got bored and studied methods of tantric sex. I’ve put some of it into practice, but not all of it.”

She looked intrigued. “That is a very interesting tidbit to learn about you.”

“I suppose I should tell you more about that aspect of my past,” he said.

“Yes, but it can wait,” she said, motioning for him to move up a little more. He did, and she lifted her head up to give him a soft kiss. “A shower sounds like a good idea right now. Then we can see what we want to do to ring in the new year.”

“I can live with that,” he said, giving her a grin. He wasn’t quite sure how his year would end, but he knew that, if nothing else, at least the new year would begin on a high note.


End file.
